La vida despues de ti
by Karolina Phantom
Summary: Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido. Una frase que a Valerie nunca le importo, hasta que se dio cuenta que había perdido lo que tal vez pudo ser la persona más importante de su vida. ONESHOT. Inspirada en la canción de Lu:La vida despues de ti


Hola!

Se que no he continuado mi otro fic, pero estoy en eso, ya mero esta ;) y mientras quize desviarme un poco del tema del mismo haciendo otro fic o Oneshot, ya antes lo había promocionado, pero ya lo termine :D

Y antes que nada quiero aclarar: **NO SOY PARTIDARIA DE LA PAREJA DANNY & VALERIE**, al contrario, ustedes saben que yo soy alguien que apoya la pareja **D&S**, pero simplemente un día y escuchando esta canción me puse a pensar si Valerie no se arrepentía de haber rechazado a Danny, seguro que si y quize hacer un fic de ellos, de cuando salieran de Casper High School y ella meditara lo que perdió y si todavía estaba a tiempo... Bueno, no les digo más si no les arruino el final.

Espero sus quejas y comentarios. ENJOY

* * *

_**La vida después de ti.**_

_**By Karolina Phantom**_

Lo veía de reojo, mientras simulaba buscar algunas cosas en su casillero.

-Será mañana en la noche, durante el baile de graduación-dijo el joven de ojos azules con entusiasmo.

-Que bueno amigo-le contesto un joven moreno con el que solía conversar -¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo?

-Un mes-contesto Danny-Para mi es más que suficiente…

Escuchaba atenta la conversación de aquellos dos amigos, y si era correcto lo que había oído, tenía que actuar rápido.

Cerró su casillero y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los dos muchachos. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, su corazón a latir más rápido y sus manos a sudar. Aferrando sus libros con más fuerza con sus manos, trato de calmarse y dio un suspiro.

-Hola Danny-dijo llegando con el chico.

-Hola Valerie

-Eh… Bueno, me gustaría hablar contigo sobre… Bueno, es algo privado-dijo mirando a Tucker.

-Ya entendí, ya entendí-dijo Tucker mientras tomaba sus libretas del casillero-De todos modos ya me iba. Nos vemos después Danny.

-¿Y de que quieres hablar?-preguntó curioso el ojiazul.

-Bueno, yo…

La chica clavo la mirada al suelo, sentía como trataba de articular palabras, pero no coordinaba su boca con su mente.

-Me preguntaba si… Ya tienes pareja para el baile

_Te ame, más de lo normal_

_Y pensé…_

_Que este amor era infinito_

_Como el universo_

-Oh… -dijo Danny adivinando a donde iba todo aquello- Bueno, yo… Si, ya tengo pareja

-Aaahhh, que bueno, por que yo no quería que fueras solo y ahora que no vas a ir solo eso es bueno, y ya no me tengo que preocupar, así que, jeje, creo que estoy hablando mucho…

_Y hoy…_

_Se reduce a un verso._

-¿Te sientes bien?-pregunto algo preocupado al verla tan nerviosa.

-Si, es que yo…

Guardó silencio, luego lo miro un momento.

"_Supongo que tendré que decírselo, después ya no lo veré…"_ pensó.

-En realidad Danny, no estoy bien-dijo desviando la mirada, ya era difícil decirle todo aquello y el decírselo mientras el joven la cuestionara con esa dulce mirada que solía tener sería peor-Yo… Yo… Tengo que confesarte algo…

_No se_

_Donde ni como estaré_

_Ahora que te marcharas_

_Mi corazón_

_Se va contigo_

_No se… No se que hacer conmigo_

-Valerie, sabes que puedes confiar en mi-dijo el chico tratando de darle ánimos-Puedes decirme lo que sea.

-Yo…

Lo miró por un segundo. Esos ojos azules, habían sido tantas veces que había soñado con ellos, con que el llegaba y la tomaba entre sus brazos, diciéndole que la amaba, que le diera una oportunidad, que ambos merecían ser felices…

Pero siempre era igual, cuando al fin estaba por besarlo, despertaba ¿Acaso había cometido un error en rechazarlo?

_Quiero olvidar que algún día_

_Me hiciste feliz_

_Pero es inútil fingir_

_¡No puedo, no puedo, no puedo vivir sin ti!_

-Danny… ¿Recuerdas hace… Hace unos años cuando...?-trato de calmarse, su voz temblaba igual que sus manos-¿… Cuando… Salimos juntos?

-Eh… Si-contesto el joven ojiazul, parecía que el también comenzaba a ponerse nervioso-¿Qué con eso?

-Bueno, yo… Te dije que en ese momento no podíamos estar… Juntos…

-Si, lo se-dijo Danny recordando con algo de dolor el suceso.

-La verdad es que yo….

Sus manos temblaban demasiado, al punto que sus libros resbalaron. Fue un reflejo de ambos el agacharse a recogerlos, fue cuando sus manos se encontraron al querer recoger el mismo libro.

Fue un segundo en el que sus miradas se cruzaron con aquel roce inocente…

_La vida después de ti_

_Es un castigo sin fin_

_Y no sobreviviré_

_Mi cuerpo sin tu cuerpo_

_Antes y después de ti…_

Valerie se sonrojo ante aquella escena, solo quito su mano lo mas rápido posible y desvió la mirada. De nuevo no se atrevía a mirarlo, y aunque no lo hiciera sabía que él la estaba observando con curiosidad, con duda, esperando alguna explicación ante todo aquello.

-Lo siento-dijo la joven morena de ojos esmeralda mientras recogía sus demás libros y se ponía de pie-Soy una tonta

-No digas eso-dijo Danny con cierto reproche mientras él también se reincorporaba-Vamos, te acompaño a tu casa-dijo mientras le quitaba los libros para ayudarla-Así terminaremos esta conversación camino a ella¿Esta bien?

Valerie se encogió en hombros en señal de aceptación.

-Bueno, y dime ¿Cómo van las cosas con… Como se llamaba?-dijo Danny mientras salían de la escuela rumbo a la casa de joven.

-¿Lucas?

-Si, él…

-Bueno, la verdad no quisiera hablar de eso-dijo cabizbaja.

-Yo… Lo siento… No soy muy sutil en estas cosas…

-No te preocupes-dijo sonriéndole un poco.

Y en realidad no tenía que preocuparse por eso, las razones de su tristeza eran otras.

Justo hacía un año había comenzado una relación con una joven llamado Lucas, había estado muy feliz, no lo negaba, incluso nunca había pensando en nada de aquello, pero desde el momento en que había visto a Danny salir con otras chicas todo había cambiado, y más ahora que estaba a punto de declarársele a una.

_Nada es igual para mí_

_Me obligo a vivir en duelo_

_Y no sobreviviré_

_Mi recuerdo sin tu recuerdo_

_Así es la vida, la vida después de ti…_

Y más rápido de lo que Valerie hubiera deseado, ya habían llegado a su casa.

-Listo-dijo Danny cuando vio el edificio de departamentos-Servida jovencita

Valerie rió un poco.

-Debería acompañarte más seguido

-¿Por que lo dices?

-Si logre sacarte una sonrisa, pues lo hare más seguido

La chica se sonrojo un poco, tratando de ocultarlo con algunos de sus mechones de cabello suelto.

-Gracias-dijo ella al fin.

-No hay por que, pero es que estos días te he visto algo triste ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada-dijo tratando de mostrar serenidad, pero no se engañaba ni a ella misma, la tristeza estaba presente en sus ojos.

_Diré que esto no esta matándome_

_Pero eso no es cierto_

_Me he vuelto un fantasma eterno_

_Que habita en tu recuerdo…_

-No trates de engañarme-dijo con un tono algo preocupado-Te conozco los suficiente como para saber que me mientes, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea

Danny coloco su mano en el hombro de la joven en señal de apoyo. Valerie opto por mirar sus ojos un momento, le daban tanta tranquilidad y esa mirada dulce que parecía reservar solo para ella la derretía, pero en el fondo sabía que aquellos ojos, así como todo él no le pertenecían…

-La verdad es que yo… Estuve pensando en muchas cosas últimamente…-dijo clavando la mirada en el suelo.

-¿Cómo cuales?

-No lo se… Recordé cuando… Cuando salimos hacía unos años atrás…

Danny retiro la mano de su hombro instintivamente, se había puesto algo nervioso y ella lo notaba, tal vez no todo estaba perdido...

-¿En... En serio?-dijo con cierto tono de nerviosismo en a voz-¿Y… Por que?

-Es que yo… En ese momento… Yo no…

Las palabras no le salían, pero era más doloroso cargar con todo eso, era la hora.

-Quisiera saber si… -continúo armándose de valor-Si tú…

En ese momento trato de mirarlo, pero él solo tenía la vista en algún punto imaginario del otro lado de la calle. Su mirada era triste.

_Y así lo que un día pudo ser ya no_

_Maldita mi suerte de solo_

_En sueños verte_

_De amarte… De amarte y de perderte…_

Y fue entonces cuando lo entendió.

-¿Sabes? Acabo de recordar que tengo algunos pendientes-dijo desviando el tema-Te veo luego ¿Esta bien?

Danny la miró curioso de el por que el cambio súbito de tema y animo de la chica.

-Pero…

-Muy bien, adiós-dijo yendo a la entrada del edificio-Y gracias por acompañarme…

Luego entró sin esperar respuesta de Danny.

Valerie subió corriendo las escaleras y entro a su casa yendo directo a su cuarto tirándose en la cama y soltándose a llorar.

-Fui una tonta-se decía entre sollozos-Fui una total y completa tonta…

_Quiero olvidar que algún día_

_Me hiciste feliz_

_Pero es inútil fingir_

_¡No puedo, no puedo, no puedo vivir sin ti!_

-Valerie, hija ¿Estas bien?-dijo su papa al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Vete papa!¡Quiero estar sola!

-Bueno, es que hay alguien que quiere verte

-¡No estoy de ánimos para ver a nadie¡Déjame sola!

-Valerie, soy yo-dijo Danny-Tenemos que terminar la conversación

Valerie se incorporo de golpe de su cama algo asustada, no podía dejar que la viera así.

-¿Danny? No… No puedes… Estoy ocupada

-Vamos Valerie, sabes que tenemos que hablar

Valerie fue al espejo a ver como lucía, seco rápido las pocas lagrimas que había derramado momentos antes.

-Esta bien, ya voy-dijo mientras arreglaba su cabello. Luego se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. De pie frente a esta se encontraba Danny con aire preocupado.

-¿Qué te paso?-dijo Danny entrando-Me dejaste preocupado

-Nada, de verdad-dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Su necedad era grande, nunca lo admitiría.

-Vamos Val, no eres buena mintiendo-Luego se sentó junto a ella, dudo un poco pero luego sujeto la mano de la joven-… Había algo que ibas a decirme ¿No?

-Bueno yo, es que….

_La vida después de ti_

_Es un castigo sin fin_

_Y no sobreviviré_

_Mi cuerpo sin tu cuerpo_

_Antes y después de ti…_

No se atrevió a mirarlo, sentía que las lágrimas querían salírsele de nuevo, cerro sus ojos apretándolos con fuerza tratando de evitar que aquello pasara, le resultó inútil…

-¿Val?

-Lo siento-dijo ella aun sin mirarle-De verdad, supongo que estoy algo sensible por todo esto de la graduación… Y…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Y si no te vuelvo a ver?

Danny le sonrió.

-Eso no pasara, nos seguiremos frecuentando… Pero eso no era lo que ibas a decirme allá abajo

-Yo… Es que… Bueno, lo que iba a decirte es que, la vez que te dije que no podíamos estar juntos, tal vez, fue un error…

-Entiendo-dijo calmado-Val, yo… Veras, yo… Seguí el curso de la vida, quiero decir, ahora… Ahora estoy con Sam y mañana en la noche lo haremos formal, pero francamente yo no quiero perder tu amistad por algo que paso hace algunos años ¿Entiendes?

_Nada es igual para mí_

_Me obligo a vivir en duelo_

_Y no sobreviviré…_

_Mi recuerdo sin tu recuerdo_

_Así es la vida, la vida después de ti…_

-Si-contesto sin ánimos-Y seguiremos siendo amigos…

-Gracias por entender-dijo el chico-¿Te veo mañana en la noche?

-Claro

-Muy bien

Luego le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiro de ahí.

La joven solo siguió sentada en su cama, lo había perdido y jamás lo había notado solo cuando ya era demasiado tarde, nunca lo hubiera pensado, pero de verdad se arrepentía, de verdad le dolía.

Una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, no importaba ya que hiciera, que le dijera o cuantas lagrimas derramara, ya era tarde…

**FIN**


End file.
